mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
One Piece
One Piece è un manga creato da Eiichiro Oda pubblicato su Shonen Jump dalla Shueisha a partire dal 4 agosto 1997. Tra le serie attualmente presenti sulla rivista è seconda solo a Kochi Kame con i suoi 60 volumi pubblicati. È comunque la serie più famosa di Shonen Jump, con una tiratura di più di 2 milioni di copie a volume, che la rende capace di competere nelle vendite con manga come Dragon Ball o Slam Dunk, due dei successi più importanti di Shonen Jump degli ultimi decenni. Deve il suo successo anche alle vendite ottenute al di fuori del Giappone, Italia compresa, paese in cui la Star Comics è la proprietaria dei diritti ed in cui ha pubblicato 56 dei tankobon al momento disponibili a partire dal Luglio 2001. A partire dal 1999 è iniziata in Giappone la produzione della serie animata, curata dalla Toei Animation che al momento ha superato i 400 episodi trasmessi. In Italia è stata acquistata dalla Mediaset, che ha trasmesso le varie stagioni con i titoli di All'arrembaggio!, Tutti all'arrembaggio! (dalla seconda stagione), One Piece - Tutti all'arrembaggio! (dalla quinta stagione) e con l'originale One Piece. Nonostante la lunghezza della serie, ormai serializzata su Shonen Jump da più di 13 anni, l'autore Eiichiro Oda ha dichiarato che da poco la serie ha raggiunto la sua metà. L'autore ha inoltre dichiarato che all'inizio aveva programmato di completare One Piece in cinque anni e ne aveva già pianificato la fine, ma che a causa della necessità di particolari all'interno della storia, il tutto si era di volta in volta prolungato. Trama Monkey D. Luffy è un giovane pirata sognatore che da piccolo ha inavvertitamente mangiato il frutto del diavolo Gom Gom che lo rende "elastico", permettendogli di allungarsi e deformarsi a piacimento, a scapito, però, della capacità di nuotare. L'obiettivo che lo ha spinto in mare è quello ambizioso di diventare il "Re dei pirati". Dovrà, dunque, ritrovare il leggendario "One Piece", il magnifico tesoro lasciato dal mitico pirata Gol D. Roger probabilmente sull'isola di Raftel, alla fine della Rotta Maggiore, mai ritrovato e sogno di ogni pirata. Nella sua avventura, Luffy riunirà intorno a lui una ciurma, e si troverà in mezzo a situazioni bizzarre e stravaganti, tanto almeno quanto lo sono i personaggi, amici o nemici, presenti nell'universo che lo circonda, che raggiungono spesso livelli assurdi e grotteschi e che donano all'opera un'atmosfera surreale e divertente. Il manga Edizione originale Il manga ha iniziato la sua pubblicazione su Shonen Jump della Shueisha il 4 luglio 1997, a 3 anni dal termine di Dragon Ball all'interno della stessa rivista. La serie si rivelò subito di successo, soprattutto grazie al tema della pirateria marina, mai pienamente affrontato in un manga sino ad allora. Il successo della serie crebbe enormemente durante i primi volumi di pubblicazione, sino a quando due anni più tardi, nell'ottobre del 1999, iniziò la serie animata curata da Toei Animation. Questa permise alla serie di farsi un nome anche con chi non aveva le possibilità di conoscere la serie manga, ed aprì una grande porta anche per il successo della serie al di fuori del Giappone. Nel frattempo il manga cominciava a ritagliarsi una fetta sempre maggiore di pubblico, sino a quando intorno al volume 24 la serie raggiunse il record di tiratura fino a quel momento di quasi 2 milioni di copie. Diversamente da altri titoli, One Piece non trovò grossi cali col passare degli anni, ma anzi ritrovò nuova forza, al punto che i volumi venduti nel corso del 2009 e del 2010 hanno raggiunto grande notorietà per l'elevato numero di copie che trimestralmente riuscivano a vendere. Per tutto il corso del 2010 ogni volume di One Piece è stato venduto con una tiratura sempre maggiore, e nelle sue prime settimane di vendita ogni tankobon ha superato senza problemi il 2 milione di copie vendute, superando in vendite totali anche successi precedenti di Shonen Jump quali Dragon Ball o Slam Dunk. Le prime versioni Nel 1994 all'interno di Akamaru Jump autunnale apparve una storia breve intitolata "Monsters", realizzata dal giovane mangaka esordiente Eiichiro Oda. Il breve episodio conteneva i "prototipi" di due personaggi che 3 anni più tardi l'autore avrebbe riutilizzato nel suo successo One Piece: Drakul "Occhi di Falco" Mihawk e lo spadaccino Roronoa Zoro. Due anni dopo, nel 1996, venne pubblicata per la prima volta la storia breve Romance Dawn, seguita più tardi da una seconda versione. In queste storie si può vedere come Eiichiro Oda iniziò a progettare un mondo in cui i mari coprivano la maggior parte del pianeta, ed in cui i pirati la facevano da padrone con le loro scorribande. È qui che per la prima volta fanno la loro comparsa il capitano Shanks ed il frutto Gom Gom, capace di rendere gommoso il corpo del protagonista che lo mangia, Luffy. Le maggiori variazioni presenti, sostituite nell'opera principale, riguardavano il tesoro tanto agognato, il One Piece (qui chiamato "Piece Main", "pezzo principale") ed il personaggio di Nami, qui conosciuta col nome Anne. Tutte queste storie sono poi state raccolte e collezionate all'interno di un volume autoconclusivo dal titolo Wanted, pubblicato sia in Giappone che in Italia. Edizioni estere Negli Stati Uniti d'America il manga è pubblicato dalla Viz Media, e dal novembre 2002 è anche serializzato mensilmente all'interno di Shonen Jump, la versione americana della rivista prodotta da Shueisha che produce One Piece in Giappone. In Gran Bretagna la serie è pubblicata da Gollancz Manga, che ne ha iniziato la vendita nel marzo 2006 e che ha poi lasciato spazio alla Viz Media, mentre in Australia e Nuova Zelanda la versione inglese è curata dal 10 novembre 2008 da Madman Entertainment. La serie è inoltre pubblicata in tutte le maggiori nazioni europee, Italia compresa, dove la Star Comics ne detiene i diritti ed ha iniziato la pubblicazione nel luglio 2001 all'interno della collana Young. Una nuova versione intitolata "One Piece New Edition" è invece cominciata nel febbraio 2008, con un minor numero di volumi pubblicati e presente nella collana Greatest. Immagini dal manga Serie collegate Berserk Claymore Shin Angyo Onshi Fullmetal Alchemist Vagabond GTO Naruto Rurouni Kenshin Gintama |list2 = Black Cat Bleach Ares Angel Densetsu Gantz Hunter x Hunter Yotsubato! 20 Seiki Shounen Slam Dunk Basara |list3 = Tokyo Crazy Paradise Psyren Immortal Regis Gokusen Monster Hellsing Vinland Saga Dragon Ball Death Note Kiseijuu |list4 = Eyeshield 21 Kekkaishi Battle Royale Mahou Sensei Negima! Historie Rave Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori Superior Hajime no Ippo Skip Beat! |list5 = Recca no Honoo Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn! D.Gray-man Air Gear Aflame Inferno Get Backers Vampire Juujikai Mirai Nikki Soul Eater Shounen Tenshi X |list6 = Shaman King Trigun Maximum Vampire Knight Mahou Tsukai Kurohime Beck Deadman Wonderland Mx0 Double Arts Kurozuka The Breaker ES |list7 = Yakitate!! Japan 666 Satan Hikaru no Go Nurarihyon no Mago Akumetsu Eden: It's an Endless World! Nana Tenshi Kinryouku Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle |list8 = YuYu Hakusho World Embryo Basilisk Nodame Cantabile Nabari no Ou Rosario to Vampire Akira Ranma 1/2 Pandora Hearts Black Lagoon |list9 = Threads of Time Fruits Basket 1/2 Prince Mars Elfen Lied Liar Game Mushishi Beelzebub Gunslinger Girl Ueki no Housoko Rookies |list10 = Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna Kurogane Meitantei Conan Demon King Kanata Kara Pluto Blood Alone Tegami Bachi Yamato Nadeshiko Shichihenge Alive }} Collegamenti esterni O O O O O O O O O O O O